


Together

by MissKittyKate



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Animals, Animals, Dogs, Friendship/Love, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:06:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23635057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissKittyKate/pseuds/MissKittyKate
Summary: Ещё раз пробежав взглядом, Брайан понял, что они заблудились - повсюду незнакомые люди, машины, собаки, странно проглядывающие на них....Роджер отряхнулся и снова прижался к другу - долгожданный поиск хозяйки обернулся для корги собственной пропажей, совсем не входящей в его планы .
Relationships: Brian May & Roger Taylor, Brian May/Roger Taylor, Dog Brian May/ Dog Roger Taylor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Я просто вдохновился данным постом https://vk.com/besplatnyymusor 
> 
> Не знаю, буду ли продолжать работу, но посмотрим, что из этого выйдет ;) 
> 
> (Да, здесь Мейлор представлены милыми песиками :3 )

— Роджи, надеюсь ты будешь хорошим мальчиком и не доставишь Рону лишних хлопот. 

Ушки дернулись, а пушистый хвост, больше похожий на помпон, машинально завилял, оповещая всех о том, что он прекрасно услышал слова хозяйки, вот только не совсем понял их значение.

— Джо, да не переживай ты так, он ведь не один остаётся, а со мной и Брайаном.

Услышав имя, глаза сразу же нашли на диване кудрявое тёмное пятно, напоминающее тучу - оно неподвижно лежало на обивке, иногда фыркая и громко задевая когтями ткань на подушке. 

— Ты прав, ведь это всего лишь командировка, — девушка придвинулась ближе к молодому человеку, прикрыв глаза, — да и к тому же на два дня. Что может случиться с моим мальчиком, да, Роджер? 

Собака, породы вельш-корги, услышав хозяйку, снова завиляла хвостиком и, смешно цокая лапками по паркету, побежала к дивану, где находилась молодая пара. 

— Действительно, что с ним может случится?— спросил парень, обнимая Джо и целуя в макушку, — мы позаботимся о нем, а после командировки станем делать это уже вместе....Дорогая, почему бы нам не попробовать? Я знаю, ты очень любишь свой район, но.... 

— Рон, это то, о чем я думаю? — увидев смущение, девушка посмотрела в глаза напротив и громко завизжала, заставляя молодого человека засмеяться, а Роджера подскочить на месте, — конечно, конечно!! Дурачок, с тобой хоть на край света!! 

Пудель, лежащий рядом с парой, немного оскалился и приподнял голову - хозяин был очень счастлив, целуя свою любимую, с которой встречался уже долгих полгода и наконец-таки предложил съехаться и жить вместе. 

Они ещё какое-то время посидели в гостиной, после чего перебрались в спальню, оставив своих четвероногих друзей одних.

Родж хвостиком побежал за хозяйкой, но услышав: «Малыш, нельзя», врезался в дверь, закрывшуюся прямо перед его носом. 

— Как это нельзя!? — возмутился пёс, начиная тявкать, — ты ведь не заснёшь без меня!! 

— Иногда влюблённые специально закрываются в комнате и никого к себе не впускают, Роджи, — послышался тихий голос с дивана, — даже таких упёртых и наглых, как ты. 

— Но...как же я? — как-то тоскливо спросил корги, опустив мордашку и направившись к ковру, — раньше она всегда засыпала в обнимку со мной, а теперь? 

— Теперь будет засыпать в обнимку с хозяином, — продолжал умничать пудель, зевая и спрыгивая на пол, — это называется любовь. У людей она немного странная - они не трутся носами и не спариваются, зато постоянно закрываются в комнатах и громко кричат. 

Роджер скривился и снова побежал к двери, смешно перебирая маленькими лапками - сев рядом и услышав вздохи, он стал тявкать, игнорируя слова друга. 

— Я должен защищать свою хозяйку, а не сидеть и ждать, когда меня впустят! — через очередной лай заключил пёс, скребя когтями по древесине, — вдруг ей нужна помощь! 

— Идиот, — цокнул пудель, умещаясь на ковре и наблюдая за корги, — лучше ложись спать, а то точно получишь от хозяина. 

Но вопреки советам, Роджер продолжал скулить и отчаянно звать Хозяйку, чтобы ей помочь до тех пор, пока сам не свалился и не заснул, ворча во сне. 

Запах панкейков и бекона разнесся по всей комнате, приятно обволакивая рецепторы. Открыв глаза, Роджер не сразу понял где находился и почему лежал на чужом ковре, но вспомнив вчерашние попытки спасти хозяйку, резко поднялся на мягкие лапки и побежал на кухню, слыша приятные ароматы позднего завтрака. 

— Наконец-таки проснулся, соня, — на пороге его встретил Брайан, придвигая вторую миску поближе к себе, — налетай, пока есть. 

— Где моя Джо? — спросил корги, крутясь на месте и ища глазами знакомую фигуру, — она исчезла, Брай!! Исчезла!! 

Он стал истошно гавкать, бегая как ошпаренный по небольшой квартирке. Пудель только помотал головой, отмечая про себя истеричность своего друга, а вот Рон, увидя странное поведение пса, попытался его успокоить.

— Ну ты чего, Малыш? Все хорошо, мы ведь не обидим тебя. Иди поешь.

— Какой ешь!? Джо в опасности!! — не слыша человека, продолжал тявкать Родж, — я так и знал, что без меня с ней что-нибудь случится!! 

— Эй, коротколапый, успокойся, — рыкнул из кухни пудель, продолжая уминать сухой корм, — она скоро вернётся. 

Парень продолжал пытаться обратить на себя внимание, но корги, вопреки любым словам, яростно искал хозяйку, обнюхивая вещи. 

— Её украли! — завыл Роджер, устремляя свой взгляд на дверь, — мою хозяйку украли!! 

Он стал громко тявкать, совсем не обращая внимания на слова человека и ворчание Брайана, прибежавшего на вопли друга.

— Как ты себе это представляешь, умник!? — оскалился пудель и, схватив острыми зубами за ухо корги, потянул на себя, заставляя того умолкнуть, — людям свойственно уходить, если ты не знал об этом! 

— Она никогда не оставляла меня!! — продолжал настаивать на своём Роджер, крутясь рядом с дверью и громко цокая коготками по паркету, — Брай, я ведь должен защищать её! Она просто не успела позвать на помощь, а все потому что я спал не рядом с ней! 

— Идиот, — заключил пёс, видя, как друг продолжает выть и наворачивать круги своими маленькими лапками, — самый настоящий. 

Не став больше заострять на нем внимание, он поплёлся к дивану, расположившись рядом с уставшим хозяином. 

Брайан сочувственно гавкнул, кладя свою вытянутую мордочку на колено Рона - тот немного улыбнулся и потрепал его по вьющейся шерстке, громко выдыхая от нескончаемого лая корги.

Немного посидев и послушав завывания собаки, парня осенило:

— Мы идём гулять! Давай Бри-Бри, пошли! 

Пудель раздражённо фыркнул, услышав это раздражающее прозвище, но, не расстраивая хозяина, спрыгнул с дивана вслед за ним и побежал в сторону двери, где уже полчаса гавкал друг.

— Роджи, а ну хватит, — мягко попросил Рон, пытаясь зацепить поводок к неумолкаемому рыжему комочку, — давай пройдёмся. Заодно прикупим вам корм. 

Он прикрепил карабин к ошейнику Брайана и, остановив неугомонного корги, проделал то же самое, второй рукой дотягиваясь до тумбочки, где лежали ключи от квартиры. 

Пудель, вздёрнув нос, вышел вслед за Роном, волоча за собой непонимающего Роджера. Тот часто моргал глазами, пытаясь переставлять лапки, но большие шаги друга не давали этого сделать, поэтому корги нехотя плёлся следом, еле успевая за Брайаном. 

— Посмотри какая погода хорошая, – воодушевлённо подметил пёс, отряхивая свою пушистую шевелюру, — птички поют и котов нет, идиллия. 

А Роджер, не обращая ни на кого внимания, уже во всю обдумывал план побега и розыска своей хозяйки, осматривая небольшой сквер.

— Насчёт три, — протараторил корги, нагибаясь и выпячивая пушистый хвост.

— Что? — только и успел спросить Брайан, прежде чем почувствовав сильное давление на шее, не покатился вперёд, падая на землю.

Роджер, смекнув, что Рон расслабился и отвлёкся, резко дёрнул за поводок и побежал прямо к дороге, забывая об одной очень большой и занудной проблеме - друг, слишком тяжелый для пса, попытался остановить корги, лапой преградив путь.

— Ты что, сумасшедший!? — глаза Брайана сверкали, переливаясь солнечным светом, — мы ведь закреплены одним поводком! Куда собрался!? 

— Не мешай мне! — пискнул Роджер, но увидев, что парень до сих пор их не хватился, предпринял новую попытку сбежать, сбивая пуделя с ног. 

Тот снова свалился, мысленно ненавидя корги за низкий рост и упрямый характер. 

— Какой же ты тяжелый!! — рыкнул пёсик и, собрав все свои силы, рванул к соседнему переулку, через силу неся за собой друга, — я бы на твоём месте сел на диету! 

— А я бы на твоём месте помолчал, — устав это терпеть, Брайан стал громко гавкать, понимая, что с коротколапым Роджером они далеко никуда не убегут, а его истеричность сыграет с ними злую шутку, если он не возьмёт эту ситуацию под свой контроль. 

Корги, услышав лай друга, стал более интенсивно продвигаться вперёд, боясь попасться Рону и пустить наутёк план по нахождению хозяйки. 

— Не сопротивляйся, дурачок, — заключил Брайан, немного сдвигаясь с места из-за упрямства Роджера, — ты вообще меня слышишь!? 

Он повернулся к другу и рыкнул, пихая лапой пушистый зад. Корги, ещё раз потянув поводок на себя, окончательно сдался, опуская ушки. 

— Брайан, стой там!! — крикнул Рон, заметив пропажу и бросившись искать собак, ориентируясь на лай, — хороший мальчик!! Хороший!! 

Пудель непроизвольно завилял хвостом, услышав похвалу - ему безумно нравилось, когда хозяин был доволен своим питомцем, каждый раз отмечая, какой он умный и послушный пёс. 

— Б...Брай, — тявкнул Роджер, быстро оглядываясь, а затем прижимаясь к другу. Услышав писк, он громко гавкнул, окончательно выводя его из чувства эйфории, — БРАЙ!!! 

Пудель повернулся и увидел перед собой множество машин, мчащихся на бешеной скорости прямо к ним. Повернув голову, пес понял, что все это время они сидели на проезжей части, а неприятный звук исходил от светофора, расположенного на другой стороне дороге. 

Растерявшись, Брайан попятился назад, цепляя зубами ошейник Роджера. Машины гудели, стараясь притормозить и не зацепить двух собак, заблудившихся между дорогими иномарками. 

Брай крепко держал друга, забыв о хозяине и его похвале - в голове крутилась лишь мысль выпутаться из этого лабиринта и оказаться в безопасном месте. 

Роджер зажмурил глаза и скукожился, давая пуделю полный контроль над ситуацией. Как никак, а Брайан был старше его и отличался быстрой смекалкой, чем не мог похвастаться корги....особенно в данной ситуации, когда отключились все чувства, кроме страха. 

— А ну пошли отсюда!! — рявкнул кто-то из красной машины, успевая вовремя затормозить, — развелось дворняг! А потом говорят, что в авариях люди виноваты! 

Брайан, выскользнув из цепких лап машинных колёс и громких сирен, вскочил на тротуар, продолжая бежать в неизвестном направлении. Адреналин зарядил все тело, поэтому пудель совсем не обращал внимания на вес корги, неся его через кварталы. Роджер тихо помалкивал, всматриваясь в неизвестные места - поняв, что они забрели на чужую территорию и побежали совершенно в другую сторону, он тявкнул, крутясь туловищем.

— Брай, остановись! 

Пудель резко затормозил, заставляя друга упасть на грязный асфальт. Он тяжело дышал, высунув язык и смотря куда-то в одну точку - адреналин потихоньку выветривался, оставляя после себя тревогу и раздражение, смешанное с паникой. 

Ещё раз пробежав взглядом, Брайан понял, что они заблудились - повсюду незнакомые люди, машины, собаки, странно проглядывающие на них....

Роджер отряхнулся и снова прижался к другу - долгожданный поиск хозяйки обернулся для корги собственной пропажей, совсем не входящей в его планы .


	2. Chapter 2

—Теперь ты доволен!? — рыкнул Брайан, поворачиваясь к другу, — мы в неизвестном месте, да ещё и без хозяина!! Вот зачем я только расслабился...идиот! 

— Зато вместе, — пробормотал Роджер, опуская ушки и виновато поглядывая, — вдвоём не так уж и страшно. 

— О чем ты только думал!! — продолжал пудель, мельтеша туда-сюда по переулку и ища хоть какую-нибудь зацепку, которая могла бы привести их обратно в сквер, — Мы ведь даже не знаем это место! 

Он оскалился, обнажая клыки и, набросившись на корги, схватил его за холку, волоча в непонятную сторону уходящей вдаль улицы. Тот молча висел над землёй, опустив вытянутую мордочку - хозяйку стоило найти в любом случае, вот только кто теперь найдёт их, заблудившихся и растерянных породистых собак, закреплённых за один поводок.

Гениальная мысль пришла в голову Роджера так же молниеносно, как и решение стайки голубей быстренько оккупировать голову Брайана под новое гнездо. Пудель неистово гавкал, распугивая птиц и маленьких детей, а корги, вопреки указам друга, стал крутиться, давая понять, что хочет опуститься лапками на асфальт и кое-что сказать. 

— А ну пошли прочь, — ворчал чёрный пес, отряхиваясь от надоевших пернатых, — переносчики заразы!! Я вам не дом, чтобы не мне сидеть! 

— Успокойся, красавчик, а то ещё облысеешь из-за стресса, — курлыкнул голубь, специально задевая крылом мокрый нос пуделя, — а куда делись твои уши, друг? Засосало в чёрную дыру? 

Он засмеялся вместе со своими друзьями, а Брайан, теряя последние капли самообладания, сорвался и побежал за птицами, гавкая на всю улицу и утягивая за собой привязанного к нему Роджера.

— Никто не смеет кидать шутки про мои уши!! — злился пудель, сбивая прохожих собой и корги, пытающегося встать на лапки и остановить друга, — вы за это поплатитесь!! 

— Постой, так мы убежим ещё дальше!! — Роджер, ухватившись зубами, потянул за ремешок, немного приостанавливая Брайана, — да стой же!! 

Послушавшись, пёс затормозил, заставляя корги врезаться в пушистый мех друга. 

— Ты прав, нужно собраться и найти дорогу домой. 

— И я даже знаю, как это сделать! — завилял хвостом Роджер, садясь рядом и выпячивая грудь, на которой красовался медальон, прикреплённый к ошейнику, — смекаешь? 

— Я не умею читать мысли, Ро, — раздражённо ответил Брайан, поглядывая на проходящих людей, любопытно осматривающих потерянных собак, — но буду признателен, если ты все-таки объяснишь, что нам делать! 

— На кулончике написан адрес, где мы живём! — гордо тявкнул корги, снова становясь на лапки, — мы сможем найти хозяйку!! Круто, да!? 

Он высунул язык, отмечая, что сейчас было бы неплохо осушить миску воды, но так, как пропажа была на первом месте, отбросил эти мысли, рассматривая мордочку друга. Тот сидел неподвижно, будто бы решая в уме сложные задачи и после непродолжительного времени вздохнул, закрывая глаза.

— Ладно, давай попробуем, только сядем рядом с тем кафе. 

Они подошли к небольшому заведению и расположились на бордюре, интенсивно виляя хвостами и привлекая к себе внимание. 

Роджер тявкал и переворачивался на спину, Брайан статно сидел на задних лапах, иногда подавая голос и вскоре это начало приносить свои плоды - люди, оборачиваясь на друзей, умилялись парочке, гладя их по мягкой шёрстке и подкармливая купленной едой. 

Конечно, корги это забавляло, но истинного результата достичь не удалось - хоть они и поели, но не нашли человека, догадавшегося взглянуть на кулон и отвезти песиков по указанному адресу. 

— Не думал, что люди настолько глупы, — после трёх часов изнурительных попыток, подметил Брайан, специально носом перевернув медальку на сторону с гравировкой, — понятно же, что я домашний пёс! Ухоженный, воспитанный! Да ещё и умный! И как тут можно не догадаться!? 

— Неужели я так и не найду хозяйку? — пробормотал корги, рассматривая нескончаемый поток ног, бегущих то в одну, то в другую сторону, — что же я за пёс такой, что даже не смог уследить за ней!? 

Окончательно потеряв всякую надежду, он уткнулся мордочкой в плечо друга, ища хоть немного поддержки. Пудель закатит глаза и хотел было возмутиться, но услышав лай, замер - к ним приближались три собаки, явно настроенных недоброжелательно к новым гостям Южного Лондона. 

— Эй, что здесь забыли недотроги!? — гавкнул потрёпанный пёс, переходя дорогу, — вы на моей территории, джентльмены, поэтому должны заплатить взнос! 

— Простите? — непонимающе спросил Брайан, деловито глянув на бродячих собак, — мы просто заблудились и....

— Одомашненные зверюшки, да что вы вообще знаете об уличных законах? — перебив, продолжил вожак, поглядывая на испуганного Роджера, — если хотите остаться целыми и невредимыми, платите взнос. Парни, вы знаете, что делать.

Дворняги, стоящие сзади, быстро преодолели расстояние и встали рядом с пуделем, яростно зыркая на непоколебимого пса. Тот статно выпрямился, одной лапой закрывая друга, а второй отодвигая собаку, дышащую прямо на тёмную мордочку. 

— Не дерзи, щенок, — съязвил один, зубами цепляясь за ошейник, — если хочешь остаться целым и невредимым со своим комочком шерсти.

— Не трогай! — наклонив голову вбок, пёс посмотрел вниз, пытаясь разглядеть источник звука, который спрятавшись за Брайаном, громко тявкнул, — без них мы не сможем попасть домой. 

Дворняги хихикнули и уже через секунду Роджера силком тащили к дороге, параллельно пытаясь отбиться от пуделя, пытающегося спасти друга.

— А ну пошли отсюда!! — владелец кафе, увидев собак, выбежал и стал размахивать полотенцем, пытаясь выпроводить стайку, — иначе быстро сейчас вызову службу по отлову!! 

— Брай!! — скулил корги, пытаясь зажать клыками шею одной дворовой, но из-за роста, не дотягивался до нужного места, кусая куда придётся, — беги!! 

Услышав угрозы человека, собаки быстро ретировались в подворотню, утаскивая за собой Роджера - Брайан быстро ринулся следом, боясь упустить их и оставить друга одного. Бежали они два квартала, свернув в темный переулок - там, среди горы мусора и ненужного хлама, псы отпустили корги, стащив с него ошейник с медальоном.

— Без него, ты такая же дворняга, как мы все, — фыркнул вожак, разрывая кожаное изделие на лоскутки и выкидывая кулон в сточную трубу, — а сейчас я преподам тебе урок, малыш. 

— Не трогай его, — рыкнул сзади Брайан и кинулся на пса, обнажая ровные зубы. 

Они сцепились друг в друга, но пудель, явно проигрывающий в силе, был быстро повален на землю, чувствуя лапу соперника на своей мордочке. 

— Рид, оставь их, — подал голос один из псов, видя агрессивно-настроенного вожака, — поиграли и хватит. Все равно им уже не вернуться домой. 

— Эти мягколапые и так в полной заднице, — усмехнулся второй, немного поджимая хвост, — пошли, а то жрать охота.

— Я уже нашёл свой обед, — зарычал Рид, сильнее надавливая на челюсть Брайана, — на моей территории нет места одомашненным отродьям. 

Роджер, увидя, что друга вот-вот лишат жизни, набросился на ногу вожака, отвлекая его пронзительной болью от укуса. 

Рид взвыл, сразу же отбрасывая корги к мусорным контейнерам, но развернувшись, не ожидал получить от Брайана удар в челюсть. 

Он завыл, моргая глазами и отходя на несколько шагов назад - два пса проделали тоже самое, уже готовясь накинуться на друзей, но звук сирены кардинально поменял их планы, заставив пулей вылететь через железное ограждение на другую сторону переулка. 

— На ваще счастье, — рыкнул напоследок Рид, становясь на задние лапы и опираясь на забор, — ещё поквитаемся, кудрявый. 

Они скрылись в темноте узкой улицы, оставляя собак среди груды мусора. 

— Роджи, — Брайан подбежал к корги, тыча носиком в расцарапанную мордочку, — уже темнеет, нам нельзя здесь оставаться.

Увидев, как острые ушки дернулись, пудель завилял хвостом - Роджер высунул язык и лизнул друга, вызвав у того полное недоумение. 

— Спасибо, что не бросил и заступился, — он поднялся на лапки и отряхнулся, наблюдая, как глаза друга округлились от внезапного «поцелуя», — ты чего? 

— Эммм, это, как бы, — стал подбирать слова пёс, но услышав повторный вой сирены, скукожился, — если мы не найдем укрытие, то снова наткнёмся на подобный контингент! Пошли! 

Он рванул к ограждению и, заметив лазейку, немного пролез на ту сторону переулка. Развернувшись, Брайан увидел слабую хромоту у корги и, помогая лапкой, стал подгонять песика, раздвигая створки железного ободка. 

Преодолев препятствие, они направились через дворы, убегая в сторону жилого комплекса. 

Центр становился все дальше и дальше, таким образом отделяя друзей от квартиры хозяев. 

Весь день они скитались по Лондону, ища хоть какой-то помощи - Роджер приставал к людям, запрыгивая на них, но те в ответ только умилялись и проходили мимо, а Брайан...он просто думал, где бы провести ночь, защитив их от дворняг и прочих животных, ведь они в первый раз столкнулись с данной проблемой, оставшись без крова.

— Я устал и очень голоден, — проскулил корги, падая на землю, — а ещё мне не хватает хозяйки, которую мы так и не нашли! 

— Если останемся здесь, то нас ждёт участь всех дворовых псов, — протараторил пудель, прекрасно зная из телевизионных передач о судьбах дворняг, а именно о приютах, размещающих потерянных собак, — поэтому потерпи немного, я чувствую, что мы идём в правильном направлении! 

Они волочились по переулку, стараясь выйти на проезжую часть, а оттуда подняться до многоэтажек, где проживал хозяин, но сумерки не дали совершить задуманное, окутав густой темнотой Лондон.

Друзья уже отчаялись и приняли решение остаться на улице, как уши корги уловили явное цоканье когтей по стеклу. Повернувшись, Роджер увидел в окне одного из частных домов мордочку английского кокер-спаниеля, выглядывающего и смотрящего на них. 

Он стал гавкать, после чего скрылся за занавесями и уже через секунду выбежал во двор, прыгая на створки деревянного забора.

— Добрый вечер, простите, что вмешиваюсь, но могу ли я вам чем-нибудь помочь? — рыжий пёс подозвал новых знакомых к себе и завилял хвостом, осматривая их с головы до задних лап, — судя по ошейнику и внешнему виду, вы домашние псы, поэтому я решил, что вы заблудились, так как до этого мы не встречались здесь. 

— Неужели мы завели беседу с адекватной собакой, — фыркнул Брайан, отряхиваясь, — вы правы, мы потеряли хозяина и заблудились. Нам бы найти, где переночевать, а завтра снова продолжим поиски и покинем это место. 

— Ты прям джентльмен, — съязвил Роджер, но словив на себе серьезный взгляд друга, замолчал. 

— Не беспокойтесь, я полностью понимаю вас и ваш страх, поэтому хочу предложить переночевать у себя на заднем дворе, — спаниель высунул язык и, спрыгнув с забора, носом открыл калитку, приглашая гостей, — хозяин в отъезде, поэтому за мной присматривает соседка, а она по вечерам только и делает, что сидит дома и смотрит телевизор. Так что не переживайте, проходите. 

— Вы так добры, — удивился пудель, заходя вместе с корги во временное пристанище, — не знаю, чтобы делали без вас. Наверное, сидели бы в грязном приюте и слушали ругань других заключённых собак. 

— Я забыл представиться, — пёс остановился и, снова завиляв хвостом, стал обнюхивать друзей, — меня зовут Джон Ричард Дикон, но можно просто Джон. 

— Очень приятно, — корги скривился, считая спаниеля собакой голубых кровей, — мое имя Роджер, можно просто Родж, а у этой занудливой кудрявой дылды кличка Брайан. Слушай, у тебя нет ничего поесть, а то мы весь день на ногах, а в пасти, кроме воды из-под лужи, больше ничего не было. 

— Где твои манеры? — возмутился пудель, рыча на друга, — прояви уважение, Ро! 

— Все в порядке, дайте мне одну минутку, — Джон сорвался с места и побежал к дому, ныряя в кармашек, сооружённый специально для него. 

Псы спрятались за кустом, ожидая спаниеля - тот, аккуратно подойдя к ним, держал в зубах свёрток и, положив его на траву, принялся открывать. 

— Здесь ещё осталось немного сухого корма, — он отошёл, давая друзьям поесть, — а в миске есть вода. Вы можете переночевать в будке, так как я обычно живу дома, а во дворе бываю, когда злю хозяина. 

Джон склонил голову вбок, немного смущаясь от своего неидеального поведения.

— Спасибо большое, — поблагодарил Брайан, видя, как Роджер с удовольствием уминает лакомство, — вы очень нам помогли. 

— Уже поздно, вам нужно как следует выспаться, — спаниель запрыгал на месте, смешно поддёргивая длинными вьющимися ушами, — спокойной ночи. 

Друзья ещё раз поблагодарили своего нового знакомого за гостеприимство и, поужинав, залезли в будку - Джон убежал домой, а Брайан, уместившись на мягкой подстилке, позвал к себе Роджера.

— Иди сюда, а то замёрзнешь, — он выпрямился и похлопал лапкой, приглашая друга, — защитник. 

Корги пулей уместился рядом с другом, плотнее прижимаясь к тёплому меху пуделя. Брайан положил голову на пса, таким образом укрывая его, словно одеялом. 

— Если бы не ты, то не знаю, чтобы со мной сейчас было, — тихо сказал Роджер, тыча носом в крупную темную мордочку, — спасибо. 

— Если не считать поводка и твою упёртость, то я бы сейчас лежал дома на своём любимом диване, в тепле и уюте, — заключил Брайан, усмехаясь, — но ты прав, без меня ты бы далеко не убежал. 

Посмотрев на друга, пудель лизнул его в лоб, сильнее обнимая лапами. 

— Спи, завтра у нас трудный день, мы ведь так и не нашли твою хозяйку, — он закрыл глаза, чувствуя шершавый язык на своей мордочке, — и это строго между нами, понял? Мы ведь самцы. 

— Спокойной ночи, зануда, — проигнорировав слова друга, сказал Роджер, зевая, — завтра у нас трудный день. 

Они заснули в обнимку, набирая силы перед новым днём, сулящим неожиданные открытия и приключения.


	3. Chapter 3

Открыв глаза, Брайан часто заморгал, пытаясь сфокусировать взгляд и восстановить картину вчерашнего дня. Он повертел головой и, осмотрев будку, понял, что все, что было с ними часами ранее, оказалось не сном, а суровой реальностью - фыркнув, пес зевнул и хотел было разбудить корги, но почувствовав пустоту рядом, всполошился, резко подскакивая и выбегая во двор.

— Роджер!? — громко загавкал пудель, предположив, что его непутевый друг решил самостоятельно отправиться на поиски хозяйки, — ну что за идиот!?

— Ты чего разгавкался, кудрявый? — в кустах показалась вытянутая рыжая мордочка, — уже даже пописать спокойно нельзя.

— Зачем так пугать!? Я думал, что ты ушел, — Брайан в привычном жесте закатил глаза и, потянувшись, завилял хвостом, успокаиваясь.

Корги выбежал к другу, отряхиваясь от листьев, и преодолев расстояние, накинулся на кудрявую голову, вызывая у другого полное недоумение. Роджер стал игриво подпрыгивать на месте, немного тявкая и подстегивая пуделя присоединиться к незапланированной игре.

— Что ты делаешь!? Нам некогда дурака валять! — попытался отстраниться пудель, отодвинув пса лапой, но тот, игнорируя попытки, все равно продолжал заливисто гавкать, — ты как маленький щенок.

— А ты как старый дряхлый пес! — ответил корги и, разбежавшись, запрыгнул на спину пса, заставляя его упасть на траву, — урааа, я повалил тебя!

Он стал носиком щекотать бока, коготками перебирая кудрявую шерсть. Брайан, окончательно сдавшись, перевернулся и утянул за собой друга, несильно прикусывая большие ушки корги, отчего тот, быстро переместившись на густую шевелюру, зарылся в нее носом.

— И все же они у тебя имеются, — тявкнул Роджер, оттягивая черное ушко пуделя, — а я то уже подумал.

— Ну знаете ли, — Брайан ворчливо фыркнул, но не переставая отбиваться от друга, снова перевернулся на живот, оказываясь сверху и победно скалясь, — они всегда у меня были, умник.

Роджер склонил голову вбок, высовывая язык и смешно щурясь от солнечных лучиков, проскальзывающих через пуделя.

— Зануда, — как-то тихо промычал корги, и, подозрительно прищурившись, поддался вперед, оставляя на темной мордочке влажный след от языка. Брайан от неожиданности быстро попятился назад, но спотыкнувшись, больно приземлился на пятую точку, наступив при этом на собственный хвост. Роджера веселила подобная реакция, поэтому встав на лапки, он охотно стал наблюдать, как его друг тихо рычал от боли, — занудливый, но очень смешной.

— Доброе утро, как спалось? — Джон, выбежав из дома, поприветствовал четвероногих друзей, совсем не замечая хитрую ухмылку корги и грозный взгляд пуделя, — знаю, что это будет нетактично с моей стороны, но я долго думал о всей ситуации и решил помочь вам в поисках....если вы конечно же не против.

— Джон, вы не представляете, как нам помогли, — Брайан сел рядом с Роджером, заметив, как спаниель быстро завилял хвостом, дожидаясь ответа, — но у вас же дом и хозяин. Мы не хотим, чтобы из-за нас у вас возникли проблемы.

— Да....хотя, без помощи мы все равно не сможем найти дом, — Роджер забегал на месте, пытаясь осмотреть местность, но высокий забор и низкий рост всячески мешали ему совершить задуманное.

— Вы не переживайте, мой хозяин все равно приезжает только завтра, а свой район я смогу найти даже закрытыми глазами, — Джон указал на дверцу, заставляя друзей пойти за ним, — и признаться, у меня появилась идея, как помочь! Я знаю того, кто подскажет вам правильную дорогу! Поверьте, никто не знает Лондон лучше, чем он!

— Интересно, — они выскочили на тротуар и, корги, подняв голову, посмотрел на задумчивого Брайана, — а он знает, где находится моя хозяйка!?

— Уверен, что знает, — подтвердил спаниель, направляясь вместе с новыми знакомыми в ближайший квартал, — не беспокойтесь, я прекрасно знаю этот район.

Друзья молча шли следом, слушая непрекращающиеся рассказы Джона о непростой жизни сторожевого пса и постоянных упреках хозяина.

Роджер перебирал коротенькими лапками, мысленно находясь в теплых объятиях Джо и Брайана, приятно поглаживавшего его шерстку лапкой.

Корги исподтишка взглянул на пуделя и хвост невольно дернулся, заставив его быстро переключиться на нового друга, продолжающего тараторить о невоспитанности местных голубей.

Брайан постоянно кивал, во всем соглашаясь со спаниелем и совсем не замечая пристального взгляда маленьких глаз.

Роджер, не понимая, что с ним происходит, решил все скинуть на стресс из-за потери любимой хозяйки, поэтому выдохнув от навязчивых мыслей, он быстро шел следом за другом, не заметив конец второго квартала и темную улицу, ведущую в неизвестные дворы.

—.....и тогда я решил помочь ему, предложив переночевать дома, — Джон размахивал головой, попадая своими длинными ушами по пуделю, отчего тот пытался постоянно уворачиваться, — но кто же знал, что Дэвид окажется не чихуахуа, а белкой!? Вообще не люблю их, но он был таким убедительным, что я не смог отказать в помощи....

— Я бы не бросил тебя, — внезапно тихо сказал Роджер, боясь перебить идущего впереди пса.

— Что? — непонимающе спросил Брайан, наклоняясь, чтобы получше услышать друга.

— Утром ты испугался, подумав, что я убежал искать хозяйку без тебя, — неуверенно протявкал корги, поджимая ушки, — но мне даже в голову такое бы не пришло, Брай.

Пудель усмехнулся, заметив, как друг совсем притих и немного неуверенно посмотрел вперед, принюхиваясь.

— Я просто испугался за тебя, — попытался оправдаться Брайан, задевая лапкой плечо Роджера и высовывая язык, таким образом показывая, что он все понял, — не переживай, мы найдем ее.

— А кто нас найдет? — тявкнул пес и, не увидев остановившегося спаниеля, случайно врезался в мягкий мех, — ой, ты чего!? Хотя бы предупреждай, что.....

— Тише, — понизив голос, Джон нахохлился и перестал вилять хвостом, предчувствуя опасность, — мы здесь не одни.

Они прижались друг к другу, оглядываясь по сторонам - у старого склада замаячили фигуры и Роджер, спрятавшись за Брайаном, тихо заскулил.

— Посмотрите, кто к нам пожаловал, — из тени выскочил Рид и хищно оскалился, — наши недотроги во главе с кудрявым недоразумением....так к вам присоединилась еще одна неженка?

Псы, окружив друзей, стали громко рычать, медленно подходя к середине дороги и образуя круг.

Рид стоял посередине, надменно смотря на растерянных собак - Брайан за это короткое время совсем перестал дышать, поджав хвост, Роджер все так же, не открывая глаз, прижимался к другу, а Джон, вопреки страху, моментально перегородил собой путь, сильнее поднимая шерсть на загривке и с вызовом смотря на дворнягу.

— Совсем ополоумел, щенок!? — Рид кинулся вперед, пугая спаниеля, но тот, немного отшатнувшись, все равно продолжил стоять на месте, — защитника себе привели? Похвально....но он все равно вам не поможет.

— Джон, не глупи, — подал сзади голос Брайан, пытаясь закрыть корги от слюнявых пастей, оккупировавших дорогу, — ты сторожевая собака, а не бойцовская!

Спаниель громко загавкал, вызвав смех у других псов - сузив круг, они резко схватили друзей и швырнули к лапам вожака, отходя на приличное расстояние.

— Ты мне должен, кудрявый....за это, — Рид приблизился к Брайану, демонстрируя свою ссадину на морде и, зарычав, прошептал, — ваши изнеженные тушки навечно останутся здесь, если конечно же крысы не растащат!

Он вцепился зубами в шею пуделя, игнорируя тявканье Роджера и громкий лай Джона, но протяжное мяуканье, заставило его остановиться - непонимающе взглянув в сторону заброшки, собаки засуетились, разойдясь кто куда.

Их место заняли кошки разного окраса, элегантно появившиеся из разных углов - зашипев в унисон, они сразу дали понять бродягам, кто здесь настоящие хозяева.

Рид отпустил испуганного Брайана и, прижав ушки, попытался гавкнуть, но черный кот, стоящий ближе всех, оскалился, обнажая свои немного выпирающие клыки, и больно царапнул пса в нос, заставив других собак разбежаться в разные стороны.

— Так, так, так....Если ты не знал, то здесь моя территория, Дорогуша, — дерзко ответил кот, поднимая лапку и демонстрируя дворняге свои коготки. — поэтому советую покинуть это место, иначе я лично позабочусь о том, чтобы ТВОЮ блохастую тушку как можно скорее растащили местные крысы.

Он захлопал глазками, непринужденно садясь и медленно покачивая хвостом - друзья, все это время молча наблюдая за раскинувшейся картиной, боялись лишний раз пошевелиться, переводя взгляд то на пса, то на кота.

— На ваше счастье, — кинул Рид, прежде чем убежать вслед за другими собаками, позорно покинувшим заброшку.

— Брайан, Брайан!! — заскулил Роджер, свободно выдохнув и зарывшись носом в темную шерстку, — я так испугался! Ты как!? Он тебя поранил!? Брайан, ответь хоть что-нибудь!!

— Что здесь вообще происходит!? — пудель, не слыша друга, непонимающе посмотрел на кошек и, задергав глазом, скривился, пытаясь получить ответы на свои вопросы.

— Джонни, какими судьбами тебя занесло сюда? — кот продефилировал к собакам и, запрыгнув на металлический ящик, осмотрел незнакомцев, — и кто эти милые песики?

— Фредди, как я рад тебя видеть,— завилял хвостом спаниель, суетясь на ровном месте, — мы как раз искали тебя! Знакомься, это Брайан и его друг Роджер.

Корги, услышав слова Джона, зыркнул в сторону кошек, недоверчиво поглядывая.

— То есть, ты хочешь сказать, что все это время мы искали этого кота?? — он чуть ли не завизжал, принюхиваясь к новому знакомому, — именно он сможет нам помочь!?

— Ну с Ридом то я вам помог, Малыш, — подмигнул кот, проводя хвостом по мордочке пса и получая громкое фырканье, — кстати, не стоило ему переходить дорогу, он отмороженный, мало ли что могло случиться, не будь нас рядом.

— Малыш!? Да что ты...., — возмутился Роджер, но Брайан быстро его перебил, боясь развязать новый конфликт.

— Спасибо большое за помощь, мы просто потерялись, а этот район практически не знаем, — пудель наклонил голову в знак уважения и треснул корги по носу, желая, чтобы тот поскорее прекратил лаять, — мы познакомились с Джоном и он приютил нас на ночь, а утром сказал, что мы сможем обратиться к вам с просьбой отыскать наш дом.

— Дорогуша, я знаю Лондон вдоль и поперек...каждую расщелину и лазейку, — гордо ответил Фредди, выпячивая грудь, на которой поблескивал маленький кулон в форме короны, — Друзья Джона - мои друзья, поэтому я помогу вам чем могу....а могу я многое!

— У вас есть дом? — поинтересовался Брайан, заметив украшение, закрепленное к ошейнику, — наверное, вы понимаете, как нам важно найти хозяина.

— Лондон и есть мой дом, — гордо заявил кот, спрыгивая с ящика и подходя к Джону, — но в чем-то ты прав....наклонись, красавчик, я хочу взглянуть на твой медальон.

— Красавчик, пффф, — фыркнул Роджер, поворачиваясь к друзьям пушистым задом и вздергивая нос, — подумаешь.....

Пудель, опустившись, разрешил коту осмотреть себя - тот, потеребив в лапках "косточку" мяукнул и побежал к другим котам давать поручения, иногда поглядывая на собак своими выразительными глазами.

— Он в этом деле спец, — заверил Джон, садясь рядом с Брайаном и персикообразной пятой точкой Роджера, — помню, как мы познакомились....стоял мороз, а его здорово потрепали дворняги. Фредди бы не успел добежать до дома, а я был рядом, поэтому решил помочь. С тех пор мы дружим! Он помогает мне справляться с одиночеством, а я....ему за это безумно благодарен! Никогда бы не подумал, что моим другом станет черный кот.

— Ого, — только и смог выдавить из себя пудель, открыв пасть от удивления, — многим собаками стоило бы поучиться у вас доброте и терпению!

Он сверкнул глазами на корги, не понимая, почему друг начал так странно себя вести.

— Джонни, ты не представляешь, — хихикнул кот, плавно ступая к ним , — но ответ ближе, чем мы думали!

— В каком это смысле!? — спросил Роджер, подозрительно прищуриваясь.

Фредди, ничего не ответив, побежал в сторону проезжей части и друзья, боясь потерять его из виду, ринулись следом - обойдя заброшенный завод, они поднялись по старым ступенькам, ведущим на другую улицу.

Преодолев несколько кварталов, они оказались на центральной улице, с которой открывался отличный вид на знакомый сквер.

Роджер громко ойкнул, узнавая злополучный парк, а Брайан, не веря своим глазам, удивленно посмотрел на кота.

— То есть, все это время....

— Все это время вы бегали вокруг своего дома, — закончил за него Фредди, указывая хвостом на виднеющуюся квартирную многоэтажку, — эта улица смежная с той, на которой живет Джон. Дорогуши, да вы прям настоящие искатели приключений.

— А я говорил не убегать далеко! Говорил, что мы можем заблудиться! — стал тявкать Роджер, наезжая на друга, — но нет, тебе надо было побежать за голубями!

— Да если бы не твоя навязчивая мысль отыскать хозяйку, то мы бы даже и не ввязались во все это! — подхватил Брайан, гавкая в ответ, — и что в итоге? Мы потерялись и нас чуть не загрызла шайка собак!

Они собачились друг с другом, не замечая хохота Фредди и бормотания Джона. Услышав внезапно знакомый голос, корги остановился, прерывая незапланированную перепалку.

Он сорвался с места и Брайан, не успев поблагодарить новых знакомых, быстро выпалил "спасибо" и помчался за другом, боясь его упустить.

— Не против, если я прокачусь на твоей спине, Джон? — спросил Фредди, строя глазки и приятно мурлыча, — а то эта беготня меня порядком вымотала.

— Без проблем, — ответил спаниель, чувствуя, как на нем удобно устроился кот, — пошли, а то уже скоро стемнеет. Кстати, они милые, я бы с ними подружился.....

Большой поток людей мешал быстро передвигаться, но псу было абсолютно все равно, так как вдалеке отчетливо послышался голос хозяйки, зовущей его по имени.

— Я здесь! — гавкал Роджер, подбегая к дому, — Брайан, она нашлась!!

— Роджер? Малыш, это ты!? — Джо, заметив своего питомца, раскинула руки в стороны, ловя корги и крепко обнимая. — боже, а где Брайан!?

Он на радостях запрыгнул на хозяйку, но, вспомнив о друге, стал судорожно искать глазами пуделя - не прошло и секунды, как рядом с ними появился пес, пытающийся перевести дыхание.

— Рон, наши мальчики нашлись!! — кричала в трубку телефона девушка, придвигая Брайана ближе к себе, — они сами прибежали, представляешь!?

Роджер посмотрел на друга, и увидев на его мордочке полное удовлетворение, впервые за два дня спокойно выдохнул, прикрывая глаза и мысленно радуясь найденному дому и хозяйке.

Небольшой камин приятно потрескивал из-за древесины, освещая темную комнату языками пламени. На просторном диване, обставленном большими подушками, лежали две собаки, плотно прижавшись друг к другу - Брайн уместился на своем месте, а Роджер, положив мордочку на голову пуделя, улегся сверху, любуясь исходящими искорками огня.

— Я люблю тебя, — с легкостью тявкнул корги, съезжая с шерсти друга и тычась своим мокрым носиком в его.

Брайан только усмехнулся и, повернувшись, лизнул Ролжера в приоткрытую пасть.

— Но мы же оба....

— Какая разница, если нам хорошо вдвоем?

Брайан, немного подумав над словами корги, полностью согласился и, окончательно забыв о стеснении, придвинул его поближе к себе, укладывая на лапы и принимаясь вылизывать мордочку и ушки.

— Я тоже тебя люблю, — между "поцелуями" ответил пудель, предчувствуя веселую жизнь с этим рыжим недоразумением.

— Ты заметил, что наши собаки немного странно себя ведут?

— Они просто играют, не выдумывай.

— Рон, собаки, а тем более мальчики, друг с другом ТАК не играют, уж поверь! А вдруг они у нас немного того?

— У них просто крепкая мужская дружба, Джо, поэтому расслабься.


End file.
